Silent Night
by stella-pegasi
Summary: Even holidays can't prevent disasters.  Instead of celebrating the days before Christmas, Sheppard and his team find themselves in a race against time.


**Title:** **Silent Night…**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K +

**Genres: ** action, drama, HC, whump

**Word Count: **4,760

**Spoilers: **Story set post-season Five; brief mention of original story _**A Little Cheer**_.

**Warnings:** None

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Original Characters.

**Summary:** Even holidays can't prevent disasters. Instead of celebrating the days before Christmas, Sheppard and his team find themselves in a race against time.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Expanded from an original story written for a recent last author standing com on LiveJournal. Made it through the round, but the story, limited to only 1000 words, was not what it should have been. I rewrote it added what truly needed to be added. (I think?) Still a short, simple story but hopefully one you will enjoy.

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! May your 2011 be filled with wonder and happiness!**

I want to thank all of you who took time during 2010 to read my stories, and another round of thanks to those of you who commented. I hope you continue to enjoy my efforts. Thanks again!

**Silent Night…**

_By stella_pegasi_

With three days left before Christmas, Richard Woolsey decided to surrender to the holiday. The din of Christmas music piped into the control room, the mess hall, and all the common recreational areas, was preventing him from concentrating; besides the constant good cheer was annoying. He should have learned his lesson last year when he tried to curb the holiday revelry. The Atlantis personnel had continued their celebration under his nose, thinking he was unaware. Then he found himself on an off-world mission, running from bad guys with an injured John Sheppard in tow. This year, he was going to allow the festivities to go on, whether they drove him batty or not.

Settling in his office to review reports, Woolsey absently mindedly reached for a Christmas cookie from the plate delivered by Dr. Miko 'elf' Kusanagi. The unexpected sound of the gate engaging startled him. As Chuck announced an unscheduled activation, he rose quickly from his chair, heading toward the gate control station.

"What do you have?" He asked quietly.

Chuck twitched, startled by Woolsey's query. "Nothing yet, sir; there are no teams scheduled to return at this time." Chuck paused as a code flashed onto his screen, "Sir, its Dr. Egorov." Woolsey directed the screen lowered. Within seconds, Dr. Egorov ran through the gate.

The Russian geologist spotted Woolsey looking over the control room railing and exclaimed, "I need to see Colonel Sheppard. The planet is breaking up, and the inhabitants are hiding in mountain caves. We need help to get them out."

Chuck wasted no time; Woolsey heard him through his COM, "Colonel Sheppard report to the control room, stat."

Five minutes later, Sheppard's team along with Lorne, Beckett, and Woolsey were sitting in the conference room. Egorov began to describe the situation on the planet.

In his broken English, Egorov spoke breathlessly, "Colonel, there are around 60 refugees hiding in mountains. According to one of the men we came across, they are refugees who fled a planet decimated by Replicators. They came to this cold, rocky planet seeking a new start. One man, Norvi, said one morning, there was huge rumble and the ground shook violently. The weather started changing rapidly. It became bitter cold, ice and snow everywhere and the ground quakes increased. When the small wooden huts they had built began to collapse in the seismic activity, they fled to the mountains, hoping to escape."

Woolsey asked, "How did you find them?"

"A few men descended the mountain, trying to return to the settlement for food and blankets. We found them near the base of the mountain. Conditions are horrendous, Mr. Woolsey, heavy snow and sleet and high winds. One of the men had slipped on the slick rocks and broken his leg. Dr. Armer has EMT training; he is tending to him. I came back here for help." He turned to Sheppard.

"Colonel, the planet could explode at anytime. I realize that it is a lot to ask, putting our own people at risk, but there are women and children trapped there. They have no chance without help."

The corners of Sheppard's mouth rose faintly, "Don't worry, Nikolay; we aren't going to leave them there to die. If I remember the mission plan correctly, the gate is located in a very narrow valley, too cramped to send a jumper though safely. We'll have to do this on foot."

Turning to Lorne, the colonel issued orders, "Lorne, since you are still recovering from that virus, you stay here and oversee preparation of quarters for these refugees and assisting Keller in prepping the infirmary for this many patients. Captain Isaacs and Lieutenant Salem have cold weather disaster rescue training, there are others as well. Get them together ASAP; report back here in fifteen minutes. Beckett, get a med team together, you're going as far as the gate. Let's go, people."

Thirty minutes later, the sound of Christmas carols fading behind them, the rescue team stepped through the gate. 

It was shortly after mid-day on the planet, but the daylight was dim. Snow mixed with sleet was falling. The air was thick with fog, making visibility almost non-existent. Once everyone was through the gate, Sheppard spoke, yelling over the blowing wind.

"Beckett, you and your team remain at the gate; McKay, you, too. I want you near the DHD, in case there're any problems. The canyon should provide some shelter from the wind. Corporals," he motioned for Brenner and Rodriguez to move closer, "you remain with them. If this planet starts to disintegrate, get the doctors and the others through the gate. Don't wait for us; understand?" The young corporals nodded.

Beckett and an EMT began examining the refugee with the broken leg. His remaining team was tending to one of the geologists who suffered a cut arm in a fall. After a brief talk with the other scientists and refugees, to obtain directions to the mountain caves, Sheppard indicated for the rescue team to move out. One of the refugees had volunteered to go with them.

Once out of the canyon, the rescuers found themselves in a narrow valley. The refugee, Cenir, who insisted on leading them to the caves, along with Ronon and Captain Isaacs, were in the front of the queue of rescuers. Within a couple of minutes, the team began to climbing the mountain, battling the icy wind.

Ahead of Sheppard and Teyla, two Marines were shooting threaded bolts, from a large nail-gun type contraption, into the rocky terrain. They then screwed sturdy steel poles onto the bolts. Stretching rope through rings attached to the pole, they clamped the rope taut, providing handrails for the descent.

A strong burst of wind nearly drove Teyla off of her feet. Sheppard grabbed her and held on until she regained her footing. Though tiny, Teyla was strong and that fact concerned him. The refugees were most likely weak, and would not be able to fight the elements as well as Teyla could. The trip down was going to be difficult dangerous.

Sheppard lost track of time as he struggled to avoid slipping on the slick rocks. He knew it would take at least forty-five minutes to reach the refugees, perhaps more. The ground had continued to shake periodically, some vibrations quite strong. He hadn't been timing the intervals between the quakes, but he sensed they were coming much closer together.

Eventually, the path leveled off, and he could see a faint glow ahead of them. The glow emanating from fires the refugees had built to stay warm. As they walked past the fires, built at the front of the caves, Sheppard felt his chest tighten at the sight of the refugees. Only a few days had passed since they had been forced to take refuge in the caves. So their gaunt, thin, wearied appearance could only be attributed to one thing. The reason they were on the planet to begin with, their escape from the Replicators.

Cenir addressed his people, "Everyone, we are in grave danger; the planet is breaking up around us. This is Colonel John Sheppard, he and his team will help us get to the Ring. Listen to them and do what they say." 

A dark-haired woman, rushed toward the refugee who had returned with them, "My husband, Norvi, where is he?

Another frail-looking woman rushed up, "Cenir, where are the others, my son, Fres?

"Fres, Norvi, and the rest are safe, waiting for us at the Ring with others that came to help. Now gather your children; we must leave this place."

Members of the rescue team moved about the series of connected caves. They instructed the adults and older children what they needed to do once they started down the mountain. Sheppard was standing by the cave entrance with Teyla, watching the deteriorating weather, when Captain Isaacs approached.

"Sir, these people hardly have suitable clothing, very few coats or anything else to wrap around them. We've got them collecting what blankets they have, but they are going to be really cold, sir."

"Colonel, the weather is getting much worse. We should have considered this. We could have brought warm clothing." Teyla appeared distraught as she looked over the refugees.

"Teyla, we need to get these people out of here, we don't have time to get warmer things for them. We're just going to have to get them down the mountain as quickly as we can." He looked at Isaacs, "They ready?"

Isaacs's nodded, "Just about, sir; there are a couple of people too ill to walk on their own. They'll need to go first. The guys are rigging the carriers, once they're done; we'll be set." The captain hurried off to help his team.

Sheppard was about to say something to Teyla, when a small girl of about seven, with long brown hair, ran up and hugged him. He knelt down to speak to her. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Meisa; you are Col-onel John 'eppard."

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard." He replied, laughing as she repeated his name again, not able to say 'Sheppard'. I tell you what, Meisa, you can call me John."

"OK, Col-onel John; you are taking us to a warm place?" 

"Yeah, we're going to get you someplace safe and warm." She hugged him again and ran off toward a woman he assumed was her mother. As he stood up, Isaacs indicated they were ready to go. Within minutes, the first refugees started down the mountain.

Twilight was descending as the dim daylight rapidly disappeared behind the ragged mountains. The footpath, which led from the caves, was slick with falling sleet. The frigid wind drove the icy pellets into their skin. The rope handrail that the Marine's had erected, was covered with ice, but was offering some support as they made their way down the mountain.

Teyla tugged on the leather sleeve of Sheppard's coat, shouting above the roar of the wind. "Colonel, we must slow down for a moment. The children are having an extremely difficult time keeping up this pace."

Fighting the harsh wind, Sheppard turned toward Teyla; his face dipped low against the stinging sleet which was clinging to his hair and eyelashes. "We don't have a choice. If we don't get these people down this mountain before dark, we'll never get them off the planet." His words trailing away, blown by the wind.

A tiny, young girl stumbled over the ragged rocks, a few feet away from them. She whimpered, the wind carrying her soft voice toward them. Sheppard quickly recognized her as the little girl, Meisa, who hugged him in the cave. He scrambled to reach her, lifting her off the frozen ground. Cradling her tightly against his chest, he motioned for the refugees to proceed with their trek.

A deep rumble sent vibrations through the rock, reminding Sheppard that he had to keep the caravan of refugees moving. They didn't have much time; he was certain of that. The volcano could erupt at any moment, and the earthquakes were happening more frequently.

The little girl in his arms was shivering. A thin blanket wrapped around Meisa's shoulders was the only covering she had. Sheppard wrapped the blanket as tightly as he could around her, hoping to trap her body warmth. As he continued down the path, he spotted a flashlight beam below. He had sent Ronon ahead with Captain Isaacs. Boulders had been rolling down the mountain periodically. Ronon and the captain were scouting ahead to make certain the path was clear, moving boulders out of the way if possible.

Progress down the mountain was slow, marred by numerous falls. Sergeant Crane had tumbled nearly fifteen feet before he slammed into a large bolder; his arm broken. Sheppard smiled slightly as he watched two of the refugees tend to the Marine, securing his arm against his chest. They then supported the injured man as they continued down the path.

The ground had been vibrating for several minutes, and thunder rumbled continuously. Even in the wind-driven sleet, the stench of sulfur permeated the air. Sheppard realized that fissures were most likely opening around them. The only good thing was the first refugees were off the mountain and at the opening of the canyon. From there it was less than a quarter mile trek to the gate.

It began when they were within sight of the gate. The ground no longer vibrated but shook violently; fractures began to form in the rocky ground around them. The mountain top behind them began to glow. Sheppard dropped back, spurring the refugees to run to the gate. He glanced over his shoulder as the top of the mountain blew, spewing the planet's interior into the darkening sky.

The refugees exhausted what little energy they possessed to run toward the gate. Sheppard saw Meisa's mother carrying another, younger, child. He shouted to her that he would look after Meisa. Nearly everyone was through the gate, except Sheppard, Meisa and Sergeant Johnston, when the men turned in unison, reacting to a huge roaring sound coming from behind them.

Though the blowing snow, they saw that boulders from the mountain were rolling across the canyon floor, heading straight for them. Johnston was a couple of feet ahead of him, nearly at the event horizon.

"Johnston, take her," Sheppard tossed the little girl he was holding into Johnston's arms. "Get her through the gate, I'm right behind you."

Johnston grabbed Meisa and was about to turn and head though the gate when he realized that a boulder was about to hit the colonel. "Colonel, watch out!"

Sheppard tried to pivot away from the boulder, but the nearly three-foot wide rock struck him in the back, then glanced off the back of his head. He fell to the frozen ground, unconscious.

Johnston tightened his grip on Meisa, seizing Sheppard by the loop on the back of his TAC vest. The sergeant sprinted through the gate, dragging his CO behind him.

It was Christmas Eve morning, nearly forty hours after the rescue mission, before Sheppard regained consciousness completely. Gradually, with the usual nudge Atlantis provided, he opened his eyes, expecting to find his team around him. Instead he was looking into Meisa's large brown eyes. He struggled to raise his head, but was overcome with dizziness and decided against it. Instead, he rolled his head to the right, to look at her.

"Hey, M-meisa, what are you d-doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you to wake up, Colonel John." 

Teyla, who was standing with Ronon and McKay, hurried to his bedside. "John; Meisa has insisted on staying here until you awakened."

Sheppard gave the little girl a half-grin, "Meisa; I'm awake now. No need for you to stand guard anymore."

"Colonel John?"

He started to answer her, but he had just come to the realization that his head was pounding with pain. All he could manage was a weak, "uh-huh."

"I'm warm now." Sheppard smiled, reaching out with his hand to pat her arm, but he didn't reply. 

Grasping Meisa's tiny hand, Teyla whispered to her, "Come, Colonel John needs to rest, you, Ronon and I will find Christmas cookies. Dr. McKay will remain and look after the colonel."

As they left, Sheppard heard Meisa say, "I want one of those candy canes," and Ronon reply he wanted one, too, as he picked Meisa up and placed her on his shoulders.

McKay walked up to the bed, with a snarky look on his face, "Colonel John?" 

"Yeah," Sheppard chuckled softly, "she couldn't say Sheppard, kept c-coming out 'eppard'."

So, buddy, how you doing?"

"Head hurts; thirsty."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get you some water."

"No, just give him ice chips right now." Beckett's brogue drifted toward them. McKay nodded, grabbing ice chips from the container sitting atop the bedside table as Beckett approached.

"Colonel, how are ya feeling?" Beckett asked, as he began checking Sheppard's vitals.

With the numerous ice chips that McKay had forced in his mouth, Sheppard managed to mumble, "Like I got hit by a rock. What happened on the planet?"

McKay responded, "Not certain; Johnston dragged you through the gate, and then shouted to raise the shield. We heard some extremely loud blasts before the gate disengaged; some of those boulders must have entered the event horizon behind you. Odds are there isn't much left of the gate by now."

Sheppard shifted, trying to rise, but Beckett gently pressed him back down, "just lay still, colonel."

McKay continued, "Both the astronomy and geology departments have filed mission requests for the Daedalus to do a fly-by the next time they are here. Odds are not good; I doubt we will find anything but debris."

"H-how are the refugees. Ouch, Carson that hurt…" Sheppard winced as Beckett gave him a shot.

"Oh, ya big baby, it's just a little shot to help the dizziness. You're getting pain meds in your IV. Pain should start easing up shortly. You've got a nasty bruise on your back and a lump on the back of your head, but you're quite lucky. Sergeant Johnston thinks the rock bounced off another rock, bleeding off momentum before it hit you; could have been a lot worse."

"Refugees, doc?"

"For the most part, they're OK. They were malnourished, worn-out from running, and living in such rustic confines. Then the stress of the planet breaking up was very hard on them. A couple of them are really sick, running some tests now to see what we're dealing with."

Beckett smiled, "That little girl was worried about you. She was extremely scared when Johnston got you both through the gate, and she realized you were hurt. Now that you are awake, she can enjoy the holiday cheer. The refugees are absolutely fascinated by Christmas, all the decorations, and they are asking questions of everyone. However, they love the Christmas cookies the most. The cooks have been making cookies around the clock to keep up."

McKay said, "I asked, Cenir, their de facto leader, why they didn't gate somewhere else. He said they were so weary of running that no one wished to go on. Besides, he said, they didn't know where else to go. They didn't understand what was really happening to the planet." 

"What was happening?"

"We think that the planet was hit by a very small asteroid, there's a narrow asteroid belt near the planet's orbit. Millennia ago an asteroid probably got bumped out of orbit and eventually ran into the planet. It was small as asteroids go, but big enough to cause some cataclysmic damage."

"Well, they're safe now," Sheppard whispered.

"McKay sighed deeply, "We've been searching the database for a suitable planet to relocate them to. However, since there are so few of them, Teyla had arranged for Halling and Cenir to meet. The refugees might consider remaining in the Athosian settlement."

"They are good people who have been through a lot. The Athosians would be good for them. OK, Rodney, please leave now; John needs to rest. If, and I mean if, he rests today and the headache eases, I might allow him go to attend the Christmas Eve party tonight…for a little while. So let the man rest." Beckett shooed a reluctant McKay out of the infirmary, pulling the curtain around Sheppard's bed, leaving him with orders to sleep.

Late in the afternoon, Sheppard had awakened again, eaten a late lunch and was begging the nurse to let him walk to the bathroom by himself. He lost the argument. Returning to bed with the assistance of an aide, he found that he had a visitor, one of the refugees.

"Colonel Sheppard, I am Cenir, are you up to talking for a bit? The lady over there thought it would be alright." He pointed to one of the nurses.

Sheppard smiled, "Of course, how are your people doing?"

"Thanks to you and your people, we are alive. We are in your debt, colonel; we did not understand that the planet was literally breaking up under our feet. I would have led them to the Ring if I had realized what we were truly facing. Later, when we realized how serious the situation was we were too afraid."

"Hey, it's alright. We were glad to help." Sheppard was uncomfortable; he hated these kinds of conversations. He changed the subject, "How did you escape the Replicators? Few people did."

Cenir took a deep breath. "We were lucky; that is all I can tell you. Our village was located in a large forested area, a great distance from the Ring of the Ancestors. We stayed undercover of the thick trees and then made our way into a series of caves that lay underground near us." He exhaled, "I suppose caves are our destiny."

He shifted nervously as he recalled the events of the Replicator attack. "They killed nearly everyone. We only found a few others, some injured. We lost some along the way, colonel. We lost some good people."

"How did you get off your planet? The replicators usually don't leave the gate intact."

"Raiders came in ships to loot the planet. We had collected some valuables along the way, knowing we would need something to trade with. We paid for our passage on their ships. The raiders may have come to the planet to steal, colonel, but they weren't heartless killers. They transported us to another planet, and then we used the Ring to travel to the planet where you found us. We had heard that the planet had been culled by the Wraith, so the structures should have been standing. We didn't realize everything would be destroyed there as well."

Cenir face was etched with pain as he continued. "The first few months were difficult, but we managed to find enough food to sustain us and to build shelter. It was peaceful there, colonel, after what we had gone through. The days were pleasant, warm and sunny. The nights were quiet, only the sound of the night creatures and the wind in the trees. We could have survived there, but then one day the ground shook and from that point on it was quiet no longer. I really missed the quiet nights."

"I hear that you are going to talk with Halling. The Athosians are amazing people who have also been through a lot. Staying with them could be a good thing for both your people and theirs."

"Perhaps it would, Colonel Sheppard. I have taken too much of your time. Again, we are thankful that you are recovering from your injury and for your help."

Sheppard watched the tired Cenir walk away. At least they were safe.

Sheppard was still a bit woozy, but his headache had eased and Beckett had allowed him to attend the Christmas Eve party. There were conditions, however. One of the conditions evident as he arrived in a wheelchair, pushed by Ronon.

Strands of colored lights, shiny tinsel, and ornaments adorned the mess hall. A tall Christmas tree covered in bright lights and ornaments handmade by the expedition members nestled in the corner. The dining tables were covered in red and green tablecloths, the warm glow of candles filling the room. The botany department had found some plants that were similar to poinsettias and had cultivated them over the year. The red-leaved plants now adorned the tables and nooks around the large room.

Spotting their friends, Ronon steered the wheelchair in the direction of the table where they were sitting. They were almost to the table when a small blur ran toward Sheppard and jumped into his lap, Meisa.

"Colonel John, Santa's coming," Meisa's eyes were glittering with the reflection of the bright holiday lights.

"Santa, huh, that'll be fun." He leaned forward touching her forehead with his and whispered, "Santa gives out presents, you know, but only if you've been good." He grinned at her.

"I've been good. Want a coo-kie?" Meisa held out a half-eaten snowman cookie.

"I'll have a cookie in a minute. You eat yours." She took a huge bite of the cookie as her mother walked up.

"Meisa, come here, please don't leap on the colonel like that. He has been injured, and you need to be careful." Meisa slipped off Sheppard's lap, and her mother picked her up. "Colonel Sheppard, I'm Crae, Meisa's mother; I have never properly thanked you for saving my daughter, for saving all of us."

"No thanks needed," he answered, sheepishly. "She seems to be enjoying herself with all the holiday stuff."

"We all are, colonel. It has been a long time, since we have felt such joy. The beautiful tree, the lights…"

"Coo-kies…" Meisa giggled.

She laughed at her daughter, "Yes, the cookies, too, Meisa. It's wonderful that your people and the Athosians have embraced us as you have. We are very grateful. Now, we should leave you to enjoy your evening." Crae turned, heading toward a table where Athosians and refugees were sitting together. 

As soon as they reached the table where their friends sat, Sheppard hopped out of the wheelchair. Wincing, he slowly sank down onto a regular dining chair.

Teyla was handing Torren to Kaanan when she noticed the look of pain that crossed Sheppard's face. "John are you alright, are you certain that you should be out of the infirmary?" 

He grinned slyly, "Yes. I'm fine. As for being out of the infirmary; most definitely, I should be out of the infirmary."

"Right, colonel, don't worry we will be watching you. First sign of serious discomfort and it's back to the infirmary for you." The voice belonged to Jennifer Keller. She had just walked up, Beckett a few steps behind her.

McKay scooted his chair over and dragged an empty chair from the table behind for Jennifer to sit in. He glanced over at Sheppard, "Looks like your 'I'm fine' isn't going to work tonight. I have discovered she means what she says." He ducked when Keller threw a fake punch at him.

Sheppard heard the sound of hearty laughter drifting toward them. Turning in the direction of the source, he was pleased to see that the Athosians and the refugees were enjoying each other's company.

"Halling and Cenir and others from both sides have been meeting this afternoon, Mr. Woolsey and I joined them at one point. They appear to be getting along well. I sense that they may choose to join my people." Teyla was obviously delighted.

Woolsey agreed with her assessment, "I, too, think that they will come to an agreement. They seem to be very compatible people."

Ronon returned at that point with plate for both himself and Sheppard. McKay seeing how much food was piled on Ronon's plate, moaned, "Did you leave any food for the rest of us, Ronon? How can you eat so much?"

"Same question I could ask you, McKay," Ronon snarked back.

Keller grabbed Rodney's arm, "Come on, there's plenty of food, stop whining." They headed for the buffet table.

After dinner, Santa Claus, accompanied by an elf, actually Sergeant Johnston and Corporal Rodriguez made an appearance. The duo handed out toys to the Athosian children and the children of the refugees for the better part of an hour. They finally departed, saying they had to deliver toys to other little boys and girls. After Santa and his elf left, a choir, consisting of scientists and Marines, began to sing Christmas carols.

Teyla had been observing the refugees, and remarked, "Only a few days ago, those people faced death, now they are enjoying lovely music, good food, and goodwill. This holiday of yours seems to promote that feeling."

Sheppard exhaled deeply. "Cenir visited me this afternoon. He said that after all they had been though, they were very content to live the rest of their lives on that planet. He told me that the days were peaceful and the nights were quiet. When the violent weather began, it was the quiet nights he missed the most."

As the impromptu choir began to sing _Silent Night_, Sheppard glanced toward the table where Crae and Meisa were sitting. He smiled to himself. Meisa was fast asleep lying across her mother's lap; clutching the new doll Santa had given her.

Cenir had lamented the lost of the quiet nights on the planet. At least, Sheppard thought, they were able to return their quiet nights. Teyla was right; the Christmas holiday did instill goodwill and peace to all. The best present they could have given the refugees was a silent night.

_The end…_


End file.
